Death and Tears
by inuyashagurl1490
Summary: Kagome is kidnaped by a demon, but what happens when the gang comes to save her? What happens when Kagome, Sango, and Miroku don't come back from the battle? Most importently, what does this demon have to do with Inuyasha's past? Ratings may go up, RR
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys, Here's a new fic of mine. I know it seems like forever from my last update on any of my stories... I know you might hate me for this story, but don't, cause I will try my hardest to make it have a happy ending. I hope that you like it and don't hate me too much. Read/Review pleas. Cause I'm not updating until I get some reviews so BWAHAHAHA!! Lol j/k. Well Here goes, Later

"Sadness and silence filled the clearing in which he sat. Everything that had once been loved or known was now lost to him.

'Lost or dead," His mind told him.

He looked over at the lifeless body of the girl he once knew and loved. His body shook violently as he collapsed in sobs once again. Hands cupped over his face. They were gone all of them, all his friends, his love, his whole world had been taken from him in one day.

'Ka- **Sob **Kagome...Why- why did it sob have to end like this, WHY!?!?! It wasn't supposed to be like this! **Sob** Come back Kagome, COME BACK! Don't leave me! I'm sorry its Sob all my fault this happened, He warned me- He warned me not to come or he would kill u but I just didn't listen! WHY!! How could I be so stupid!!" He screamed at him self choking on his sobs.

He sat there crying hysterically as that day flashed back on him.

**Earlier that day**

"Come on guys, get a move on Kagome's probably waiting for use at the well!" A Silver haired hanyou yelled at his companions.

"That's a first Inuyasha, she's the one waiting and not you," a small red haired Kitsune said in a cocky manner.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled hitting him over the head causing him to cry.

"Inuyasha! You need to learn not to be so rash with children!" A tall beautiful woman called picking up the kit in her arms.

"Sangos right, you must be gentle," a man with short black hair pulled back in a pony said.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm going to go get Kagome!" He yelled and stormed off in the direction of the well.

**At the well**

Inuyasha reached the well, but didn't find Kagome there at all. What he saw startled him. Kagome's bag was there and one of her shoes but Kagome was no were to be fond. He sniffed the air and growled. The sent of demon was ever were, and it was still there, with Kagome. Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and ran jumped into a tree to spot them. He looked around until he found her. She was laying on the ground with a demon hovering over her.

Inuyasha's eyes flashes red with murder, he growled deep in his throat so loud the demon almost heard him.

'HOW DARE HE! HOW FUCKIN DARE HE! HE'S TRYING TO RAPE KAGOME!!!!!!' Inuyasha screamed in his head before jumping out of the bush and landing right in front of the demon.

"Let her go now you creep!! DON'T YOU TOUGH ON HAIR ON HER HEAD OF I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN BLINK!" Inuyasha growled at the demon pulling out Tetsigua.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out in relief.

"Oh, you must be Inuyasha the half demon?" The demon asked.

"I don't know who you are, or how you no me, but I do no this you better get your scaly ass away from Kagome NOW! That is unless you want to die right here and now!" Inuyasha yelled ferrous.

The demon laughed and grabbed Kagome by the hair tossing her over his shoulder. Kagome screamed out in pain from being thrown around by her hair.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and lunged and the demon, but was restrained buy something curling around his body. He looked down to see a large snake wrapped around his arms and legs. "You basterd, what is this? I'm getting weaker," Inuyasha said.

"Hahahahaha, that is my serpent of hell, with in the second of contact it will absorb all your strength hehe, your already finding it hard to stand," The demon laughed.

"Inuyasha!?!?" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he fell to the ground.

"Hehe you're to weak already," the demon said. "Hear this do not come in search of the wench or I will kill he before your vary eyes," the demon threat before walking away with Kagome.

"Get back here with her!" Inuyasha yelled "Kagome..." He whispered faintly, "Kagome!"

The serpent bit and perished Inuyasha's flesh tarring his skin with its fangs making Inuyasha howl out in pain. It loosened its grip on Inuyasha and disappeared into the darkness of the forest with Kagome and its demon master.


	2. AN

There seems to be some confution. First off in the story Kagoe HASN'T died yet. That was only the first chapter. I just havn't up dated cause not many people seemed to be reading it... If you have any questions please e-mail me at 


End file.
